A clipped-cloth light box is made up of an aluminum section frame, high-brightness LED light bars and UV soft films with advertising pictures spray-painted on the soft films. When installing drawing screen onto a clipped-cloth light box, the adhesive bars already installed around the perimeter of the light box are simply slotted into the grooves in the frame of the light box. Hence its installation is simpler and more convenient than that of stretched-cloth light box. Replacement of its drawing screen can be carried out by pulling out the adhesive bars, which is convenient and fast. The installation of clipped-cloth light boxes can be more flexible. They can be installed both indoor and outdoor by being suspended, hung or erected, and their drawing screens are capable of being conveniently replaced and stored. Therefore, clipped-cloth light boxes are more convenient for places where activities are often conducted. Their brightness can also be adjusted based on different scenes and occasions. Clipped-cloth light boxes can be easily installed and they are primarily used for many indoor and outdoor places such as mobile phone outlets, hairdressing salons, shopping arcades, beauty chain stores, railway stations, car parks, hotels, highway toll stations, banks, photo studios, etc. They can be suspended, hung or erected, and their drawing screens can be easily replaced and stored. Hence, they are more convenient for activity venues.
Some drawing cloths used for clipped-cloth light boxes have anti-ageing characteristics which make their screed effects more durable, better able to display the content and attract attention. The aluminum alloy section materials around their perimeters are secure and anti-rust. The energy efficiency of LED bars used for these light boxes is higher than those of conventional illumination sources by 80%, and these LED bars can be used for a maximum of 100,000 hours. This makes them effective and energy-saving.
However, prior art clipped-cloth light box has the following adequacies:
When used at night, shadows of the first section materials are projected around the perimeters of the first drawing cloths and produce dark rims which result in the complete invisibility of the advertisement contents at the perimeters of the first drawing cloths. This in turn results in poor advertising effect and aesthetical unpleasantness.